nick_sanjayandcraigfandomcom-20200215-history
Sanjay and Craig Wiki:Manual of Style
This page will give an idea of how to write articles so they are consistent with this wiki's practices. For rules on what kind of articles are allowed, please see . Remember: Only admins can change the Manual of Style. __TOC__ Article titles The article title must be the subject's official name, e.g. "Craig" instead of "Main Character." The article title should be official but also concise. For example, even though "Leslie Noodman" is the character's nick name, his article should be titled "Mr. Noodman" because it is the most commonly-used, accurate version of his name. When an official name is not available, one that fits the subject's description should be used, e.g. "Nurse." Though if the character is given both a name on the show and one in a model sheet, their model sheet name will be used, e.g. "Lady Butterscotch" instead of "Mr. Noodman's Pet." Though if a member of the staff makes a comment on how wrong a model sheet names a character, what the staff calls them will be used, e.g. "Cool Baby" instead of "Baby." General article guide * Always include at least a sentence about the subject when starting an article. * The first sentence should give a brief definition of the article's subject, and the subject has to be written in bold. * When writing the article content, episode titles should be written without quotation marks, e.g. Laugh Quake. Music titles should also be enclosed in quotation marks, e.g. "Sanjay and Craig: Opening Song". * The definite article (the) and indefinite articles (a/an) should be avoided in article titles except when they are part of an official title. * Please write in third person: use "the viewer" instead of "you". * Linking is usually limited to the first occurrence of the word or phrase in each article, not counting links inside infoboxes. This is because spamming too many wiki links makes articles difficult to read. Adding multiple links for the same term might be acceptable in very long articles, where linked instances of the term are very far apart. What should an article have? This depends on the page. Some things are meant for some pages. For characters Each character gets an article, as long as they are important enough. What defines important enough are shown in the three standards below. *Every character that visually appears on the show is allowed to have a page, except for characters that only appear in a group and don't perform any unique individual actions. **For the above group characters, a character page about the group should be created instead. (Example: The Dicksons) *Unseen characters should only have their own page if they are specifically named or play a role in an episode's plot *Characters with very minimal information can be grouped by their species and listed on a species page with all the other similar characters of that species. (Example: Penny Pepper) Each page of a character should have the following sections: *Optionally, Appearance and Personality sections to further describe their characteristics, *Optionally, a Trivia section, describing any popular culture references or other trivia worth noting, *Optionally, an External links section relevant to the character including links to official pages, informative resources, shrines, etc. At the bottom of the page, place the navigation template related to the character (in most cases this will be Template:NavBox/Characters). Also categorize the article accordingly. If the character has not yet appeared in an aired episode, use the unreleased template. For locations Each major location gets an article. Depending on the information, sublocations may be given their own page or assimilated onto the main location page. Examples of the latter include the video games of The Frycade. Locations are usually given the fullest title used in the show. For example, the Dog Pound is usually referred to as such, and not as an individual city. Thus, the location page is titled Dog Pound. A location article should include: *The Appearance section, detailing what the place is like or what is found there, *The Story section, detailing where the location was featured and what effect it had on the plot, *You may want to put in behind the scenes Trivia as well, if possible. *If there are any, one is to put pictures of said place in the Gallery section. Place the navigation template related to the location, and don't forget to categorize them according to the relevant categories. If the location is in an episode that is currently unaired, use the unreleased template. For episodes Each episode gets an article. It is best not to create too in-depth articles about episodes not released yet (unless information, with references, is provided about said un-aired episode), as the information can change drastically. Each episode page should have: *An introductory paragraph (or sentence). This should include the title and episode number. *A Synopsis section, giving a very short description of the episode. *A Plot section. This should house a full recap of the story of the episode. *A Characters section, for all the characters in said episode. They should all link to their respective pages. *Optionally, a Trivia section, detailing any entertaining points of the episode, behind-the-scenes info, or even bloopers. *Optionally, a Gallery section for images related to the episode. Stubs Do not add Category:Article stubs directly to an article. Instead use the Stub template by adding to the top of the article, after any infobox template. Articles should only be marked as a stub if the article is incomplete and is missing some basic information. Capital letters Capitalization of article titles and section headers should include the first letter of the first word being a capital letter, but it should otherwise follow the normal English rules of capitalization. For example, a section title should be "External links" instead of "External Links." An exception is the capitalization of article titles for characters. Because official Sanjay and Craig documents generally capitalize all words (except for conjunctions, prepositions, and articles) in character names, we follow the same convention. For example, Patient is capitalized, even though it is probably not a proper name. Spelling There have in the past been edit wars over the territorial spelling of a word (i.e. words spelled differently in between Europe and the United States). For the purpose of maintaining consistency, and because the subject of this wiki originates from the United States, words on this wiki should conform to the spelling used in U.S. English. This applies only to main namespace pages, not talk or user pages. Although no user should be harassed or punished for using other regional spellings of words, editors are encouraged to conform text in articles to U.S. spelling. If you come across a word spelled the way it is in another country (for example if you see "color" spelled as "colour"), just change it to the U.S. English spelling and be done with it. Point of view On most Wikis, there is a policy to give a "Neutral Point of View" (NPOV). More on this can be found on the Neutral Point of View page. Category:Community